Familiar Stranger
by Curiosity's Principle
Summary: 20 years after the demise of the LBs, Star finds her steps haunted by an unwanted memory. Is the figure just a normal young man or is there is more to him than meets the eye? Characters- David?, Star, Michael, Laddie.
1. Chapter 1 Familiar

Summary: Twenty years after the demise of the Lost Boys, Star finds her steps being haunted by an unwanted memory. Is the figure just a normal young man or is there more to him than meets the eye?

Author's Note: Just when you thought I was gone for good! ; p Here's the first chapter of a short LB story. Reviews let me know you'd like to know the rest!

Chapter 1: Familiar

With a nod to the librarian on duty, Jen her name was, Star stepped behind the front counter and strode over to where the books on reserve were kept. After a quick scan of the shelves, she found that everything she was looking for was down by the floor. With a sigh, the woman crouched, adjusting her long skirt and trying to find a comfortable position without actually sitting. She knew how disgusting the floor could get. She had worked at this library when she was younger, when she, Laddie, Michael, and his family had first moved there. That had been after the events in Santa Carla, after the deaths of the Lost Boys. Boys who had been her friends until things had gone too far. The 'boys' had turned out to be vampires, killers all of them. And they'd tried to make her a killer too. Star shuddered as she thought about it; the hunger she'd felt; the betrayal.

Michael and his brother had rescued her and Laddie from that. They had freed them from the curse and given them a new chance at life... but at the expense of the lives of the Lost Boys. It was strange, she thought, that despite how betrayed she'd felt by their actions, how angry, Star had still felt regret when they'd died. Marko, Paul, Dwayne... and David.

She'd long since gotten over being angry with herself for such feelings. The fact that she felt bad just made her more human. Unlike the monster the Boys had tried to make her.

"Here we are." Star lifted a stack of old yellow newspapers from the shelves and immediately became absorbed in their words. Currently, Star worked as a historic researcher for the college that owned this library. These papers of local events would be particularly useful for her current project.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, crouched behind the bookshelf, scanning through articles, but she suddenly became aware of how still and quiet everything had become. She glanced out from behind the stacks and saw, to her surprise, that there was absolutely nothing strange going on.

Jen still sat in front of her computer, jotting down notes and taking notes for her classes while on duty no doubt. Students and non-students were still scattered about, wandering through isles and speaking in hushed voices. Nothing unusual.

With a shrug she moved back behind the stacks and looked back down at her papers. She was nearly lost in thought again when the sound of a polite cough caught her attention.

From her place behind the bookshelf, she could just barely make out pale white arms leaning on the counter and a chest facing her direction.

"The circulation desk is to your left," Star replied kindly, making no move to get up. She didn't work here anymore after all.

"Uh, no one's there. I was just wondering if you-"

Star didn't hear the rest. That voice... That very distinct voice... But it couldn't be. Her legs shook even as her common sense told her to stop overreacting. There was no way-

But as she pulled herself to her feet and she moved around the stack she found herself looking into the face of the man that couldn't be there. Yet there he stood.

Though her breath caught in her throat, she found herself saying his name in disbelief. "David..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Star's hearth thundered in her chest and she blinked several times, but the visage of the long dead leader of the Lost Boys didn't disappear. How was it possible? And why would he show up after so much time had past? Remembering his rage the last time they'd met, she knew he could only have returned for vengeance.

"Are... you all right, miss?"

Star blinked and noted for the first time that the young man was looking at her with concern. This confused her enough to take him in fully. When she'd come out he'd been leaning casually on the countertop, but now he'd straightened, revealing more of himself.

He wore a white button-up collared shirt crossed with thin dark blue stripes. This hung open revealing a black t-shirt with a strange gothic design printed across his left side. His hair, still as white-blond as she remembered was cut short to only a few misbehaving inches in the style of the day. And his face... his face was the same except for that concern.

"Is it really you?" she asked, just above a whisper.

David blinked at her, no recognition in his eyes.

"Sorry?"

Star paused a moment then stepped closer. Despite the counter that separated them David took a step back, but he didn't dismiss her or leave.

"David?"

Now it was David's turn to look surprised. His crystal blue eyes went wide and Star realized in that moment that he truly didn't recognize her. He gave a quiet, awkward laugh.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Flustered Star looked away and noted that Jen was still missing. Somehow, that made the ordeal seem more unreal. What was going on? Was this or was this not David?

"I thought so," She replied quietly.

"Not sure now?" David questioned.

If this wasn't David, he was very understanding. She must look crazy or something. ...Then again, David always had had a strange sense of humor.

"You look just like him," She declared, not sure if she wanted this young man to be the vampire from her past or not.

"And his name is David too?" he asked with all the air of incredulousness. Star nodded and this young man -another David?- chuckled. "That's just creepy."

The sound of his laugh was so familiar it made her shiver. Star couldn't meet his gaze and looked away. David coughed, sobering up.

"And apparently you think so too..." He sighed. "All right, well... I guess I'll just go then. I can probably find the thing on my own."

Star looked up to see him sticking a hand into the pocket of his blue jeans as he backed uncomfortably away.

"Sorry I scared you," he replied.

The dark haired woman watched after him in confusion. If it weren't for the fact that he denied knowing her and that he seemed to possess an honestly innocent, apologetic nature, Star would swear that this boy was her David, back from the grave...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Star didn't mention her strange encounter to Michael. She wasn't sure why. She wasn't hiding anything, she told herself. Michael had been the one to kill David, the real David. Needless to say there were bad memories, but they had spoken of the Lost Boys since that night twenty years past. The topic wasn't taboo... exactly... In truth, Star just wasn't sure of herself and was embarrassed by the feeling.

Had she really seen him? Had the boy really looked so much like the vampire she used to know? And if it was him, what did it mean?

It was several days before she saw him again. She'd half convinced herself that she'd made him up. And then, while searching for journals far back in the secluded stacks of the second floor, she spotted him.

The blond was seated by himself at a lone table, bent over a soft covered book and a binder of loose-leaf paper. Though a pencil was balanced in one hand and that book was open in the other, he wasn't writing. He stared intently at the book, his face pointed away from her.

She hesitated, uncertain if she wanted to speak to him, continue past him to her destination, or avoid him all together. As the young man made an annoyed noise and flipped the page with his thumb, she decided she was being ridiculous. The young man was just that, and a student as well by the look of him. Recalling her reaction the last time they'd met, she felt embarrassment wash over her.

Deciding her course of action, she took a few deliberately noisy steps toward him to alert him to her presence. The young man spun towards her, the surprise on his face melting away to a friendly smile when he saw her.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you were there," he said, turning sideways in his seat so that he faced her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Star replied.

"No problem," David replied with a laugh. There was an awkwardly silent moment before Star willed herself to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day," she told him. "It's just... you look just like an old... friend of mine."

David's brows creased thoughtfully. "From your reaction, I wouldn't have guessed 'friend'."

Star's gaze fell a moment. 'David had been a friend once,' she thought. Aloud she replied. "Well, he died. A long time ago."

Now it was David's turn to look away. "Sorry."

"Thanks," she replied. Then she realized she'd again put her problems with David- her David- on this person yet again. Both to change the subject and to learn more about this look alike, she spoke, her voice a semi-successful attempt to sound cheery. "So what brings you here? Aren't boys your age supposed to be outside causing trouble?"

Even as she said it she realized how funny it sounded. How old it made her sound. It was as strange thing to recognize. At one time she had looked the same age as her old Daivd. How old the vampire really had been, she'd never been sure. Now this David appeared that same age –about 20 years old- but she had aged.

David laughed at her comment and put his pencil down, glancing back to the book he still held open to the proper page.

"I'd rather be outside. This is my favorite time of day to be honest."

Star's heart beat quickened as she glanced out the nearby window at the darkness of the night.

"Usually I'm out riding," David continued with a wistful smile.

Her breaths came a faster as a vivid memory of her David and the other boys racing their motorcycles at breakneck speed. Doubt crept into her mind as the young man continued.

"But instead I'm stuck in here, working on an English paper," he said with a sigh. David leaned back in the chair and tapped the paperback on the table. "I've been working on it for the last several days, but the setup in this thing doesn't make it easy. I'd much rather be reading from the perspective of the main characters, but instead it's set up so that the plot is described through the letters and journals written by the characters. I don't like it."

Star forced herself to calm down. This David was a student. Not a vampire. Despite her conclusion, Star's heart rate remained fast. Trying not to let him see her unruly anxiety she tried to continue the small talk.

"What book is it?" she asked, throat dry.

The young man looked back down to it then lifted it up so she could see.

"Bram Stoker," he told her and Star's eyes widened even before he added, "Dracula."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

Is he or is he not? That is the question. Reviews will encourage an answer. ;p


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback! You guys always inspire me to keep it going. Here's a nice long chapter to tide you over for a bit. ;p

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: Doubt

-.-.-.-.-

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Stop it, David!"

Star sounded on the verge of hysteria. She was backing fearfully down the deserted isle and David was advancing. His arms were wide and his steps almost hesitant. Everything about him held an air of confusion, but Star knew better.

This was David. Her David.

It was far too coincidental for him to be anything else. She'd fallen for his act earlier, but no more.

"I don't know how you survived, but-"

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about," David begged.

"I'm sorry about Marko and the others," She blurted in a rush. "It shouldn't have had to happen, but I couldn't become what you wanted, David. I'm not a killer."

David slowed to a stop at this, letting Star back away further. He was looking at her with not only a desperate confusion now, but with fear. For several moments he just stood there and Star came to a stop as she backed into a wall. What was wrong with him? The David she knew could never have looked so lost. So scared.

"I have to go," he said, his voice just above a hoarse whisper. Then he turned away and headed straight for the stairwell that led to the main floor, not even bothering to pick up his belongings. Star watched, her thoughts swirling with confusion as he left. It wasn't until he'd been long out of sight that Star's breathing returned to normal and she dared to move.

Again she found that she wasn't sure of the nature of this David. One thing was certain, however. It was time to talk to Michael.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

David sat quietly in the low thick branches of an oak. The young man looked out over the empty park, his eyes distant. The sound of footsteps made him start and he looked around the darkness beneath him, but saw nothing. With the slightest hint of a pout he looked around again but still saw nothing. He shrugged and leaned back against the trunk.

"David?"

David jumped, momentarily losing his balance before righting himself in his spot. He looked beneath him again and now thought he saw something in the shadows.

"Who's asking?" David asked, bracing himself with a branch just above his head.

The figure stepped closer, moving out of the shadows. As did a second figure. David swallowed visibly as he examined the pair. Despite the darkness the first figure's short curly brown hair and well built form was visible. The second figure who hadn't yet spoken was somewhat shorter with straight brown hair that hung just above his eyes and around his ears. This one looked up stoically at David.

"I'm asking," The first figure replied gruffly. With his blue eyes blazing, he cut a more intimidating figure than the silent second.

David frowned, but noted that he was a good foot or so out of their immediate reach.

"Well, if you get to remain anonymous, then I do too," David declared.

"Funny, David," replied the speaker for the pair.

"Who says I'm David?"

"What are you doing here?" the tall one demanded.

"Well, I was enjoying some peace and quiet-"

"Cut the crap. You're supposed to be dead, now you're here? Where we are? I doubt it's just coincidence. What the hell do you want from us?" the tall man shouted.

David's eyes widened and he tensed visibly. "You're with that woman from the library, aren't you-"

"Don't play dumb. You've scared Star half to death! Is that what you want? To scare us?"

"I scared her?! She scared me!" David exclaimed.

The curly haired one sneered. "I somehow doubt that."

"Well she did. Talking about dead people come back to haunt her and that look in her eyes? Do you know what it's like to have someone look at you with that kind of fear?" David's voice had risen a few notches and his tone was that of an innocent wrongly accused. The speaker glanced to his companion, uncertainty visible in his expression despite the darkness.

"Prove to us that you're not David," the curly one demanded, looking back to the young man in the tree.

"The fact that he's supposed to be dead isn't enough for you?" David questioned warily.

"The fact that you look just like him makes me wonder about that."

David's breathing was somewhat faster now as he searched the pair. "How? How can I prove that I'm not the person you think I am?"

"You can come with us."

David scoffed. "Hell no! Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Don't you want us to go away?" The taller, older one asked.

"Of course! But I've seen way too many horror flicks to follow you anywhere."

The silent figure snickered at this and the first looked at him condescendingly.

"Well, he has got a point," the formerly quiet one replied. "If it were me in his place, I'd be worried."

"It's not like you've even introduced yourselves," David added.

"And we won't. David would know us. Let's see if you slip up."

David's shoulders sagged. "Sounds like you're planning for us to be talking for a while."

"The library."

David and the curly haired one looked to the no-longer-quiet man.

"We could go to the library," the second man elaborated. "It's a public place, so it'll keep you safe."

The curly haired one and the quiet one exchanged glances, silently debating with each other, before the former one sighed.

"Fine, let's do it."

David shifted uneasily in his perch. "I still haven't agreed."

"It will just be some questions, mirrors, and holy water. Nothing to worry about."

Mirrors? Holy water? David laughed at these strange people below him.

"Unless, of course, I'm a vampire. Right?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michael looked down at the seemingly young man who sat at the table before him, looking very much the part of an obstinate prisoner. 'David' he'd said his name was, but had refused to give him a last name. It was incredible the likeness he had to the vampire Michael had known twenty years earlier. Too incredible. Too impossible. When Star had told him of her sightings of this... person... he had wanted to just assure her that whoever she'd seen could not have been the Lost Boy leader, that her imagination was playing tricks, but she was adamant. Something strange was going on, she'd said, because this person looked like David, but didn't act like him. He had some of his quirks, his interests, but showed no recognition. She wanted to believe that it was all just coincidence, but how could it be? Michael hadn't really worried until he'd lain eyes on David in the park. He and Laddie had gone out in search of him to put Star's mind at ease and now he knew that she had right to be worried. Confused even. But if Michael could help it, they would find the truth of things that night. One way or the other.

"What do you do during the day?" Michael asked as David crossed his arms, glaring up at him with those eerily familiar eyes.

"I work. Four days a week. I also have classes. Some are during the day, but I have a several night classes. It makes for a hectic week."

Michael sighed, running his fingers through his curly hair and looked around for his missing partner. Laddie had run off to acquire something they needed for a true test of David's nature.

"You realize, David, that you've been nothing but vague. It doesn't all add up."

"Oh yeah, it makes more sense that I'm a vampire."

"Just answer the questions and we'll go."

"I do answer," David replied.

"You're lacking in details," Michael shot back.

"Then ask better questions!" David exclaimed, his voice raising. "I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to tell you where I live, my last name, which classes I'm taking, or where I work."

"That makes it hard to verify your story," Michael told him.

"Maybe. But it also makes it hard for you nut jobs to come check up on me in the middle of the day or night with guns and knives. ...Or maybe stakes and crosses, with the way you people think. Either way, I'd rather live to see my 80's," David replied evenly.

Michael frowned. Again, taking his queue from Laddie, if he put himself in an innocent David's shoes, he would probably think all this was a little crazy as well. Good for the both of them there were other ways, better ways, of finding the truth that didn't rely on how honest and forthcoming David was.

As if on cue Laddie returned, weaving through the stacks of bookcases to the semi-secluded back area they had chosen for the interrogation. Laddie handed Michael a beat up water bottle.

"I couldn't find the mirror or the cross," he replied in his quiet voice. "Your car is a mess."

Michael nodded through a half smile. "It's all right. This will do."

As Michael placed the water bottle on the table in front of David, Laddie moved to the blond's right as if to make sure that he didn't try to bolt. David just watched them with a tilted brow.

"Drink it," Michael ordered.

David looked at the bottle. "What's supposed to be in there?"

"If you're human, nothing that will hurt you."

"Did you poison it? Drug it?" David questioned.

"It's holy water," Michael told him irritably.

"Holy water?" David glanced to Laddie who nodded at him before David turned his attention back to Michael. "You drugged it."

"It's not drugged. Now drink it, or we'll make you drink it!" Michael shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. The water sloshed around the bottle as David glared back at him angrily.

The more David resisted, the more Michael found himself becoming certain that this was in fact the David he'd thought he'd killed. He forced himself not to wonder about how that was possible and kept his mind on the present. Even this man's glare was the same.

It was Laddie's quiet voice that broke the increasing tension. He simply and calmly declared, "It's fine. The water is fine."

Michael kept his eyes locked on David, but David glanced to the quiet man, his own anger seeming to diminish.

"So ...what, if I drink this and I don't fizz or something, then you'll stop bothering me?"

"Yes," Michael promised, his nerves on edge. 'Was he going to do it?' Whether or not he did it wouldn't prove anything. If this were the vampire... maybe he thought they were bluffing. He'd be in for a rude awakening then.

David's blue eyes searched Laddie then Michael then the bottle before him. Michael waited, nerves on end. Finally David sighed, nodded to himself, then lifted the bottle.

"Cheers," he replied before tipping the bottle to his lips and downing the entire thing. When it was done he slammed the bottle triumphantly down on the table with a sigh and looked up at Michael with a smile who stared in surprise.

"See? I'm clean."

Michael stared for another several moments, waiting to see smoke erupt from David's nostrils or for him to scream in agony... But he didn't. Michael glanced to Laddie who was frowning at the bottle then looked back to the young man in front of him and waved his hand dismissively.

"Fine. Go."

David eyed him suspiciously as he got to his feet and moved towards the stacks closest to the stairs. He looked like he wanted to say something to them, perhaps something questioning their sanity, but he held his tongue and instead turned continued away in silence.

Michael remained poised over the table, face contorted in confusion. Laddie crossed his arms, eyes moving from the direction David had disappeared back to the bottle.

"You're sure this was holy water, right?"

Laddie nodded, an almost offended frown crossing his face. Michael sighed.

"How could someone look so much like him and not be him? That kid does look like him, right? Exactly like him?"

Laddie nodded assertively.

"Then I don't get it. Did David have a son? A clone? What?"

Laddie shrugged helplessly and Michael scowled another moment then sighed. "It doesn't matter. That kid's no vampire. Whoever he is, he's not a problem."

Again the younger man nodded, his brown hair swaying around his forehead.

"We may not understand it, but this is a good thing," Michael continued. Saying it aloud, he hoped, would help him believe it. "I'm going to tell Star. Coming?"

Laddie picked up the bottle and followed after Michael.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Star sat on her porch looking out to the cloudy night sky through the large screen windows. Rain pattered gently on the overhang that protected her. Star liked watching the rain. It was calming and it let her mind wander freely. She'd been out there a good hour already.

Michael had gone out with a few friends some time earlier. She'd turned down his invitation to go out with them, not feeling like she wanted to deal with large crowds at the time. So here she sat, her thoughts wandering between work that she had yet to complete, household chores, Michael, but often her thoughts returned to the anomaly that called himself David.

It was no lie that she'd been relieved to hear that he was as human as the rest of them, but it opened up a whole new mess of questions that Star found gnawed at her.

Her thoughts wandered again as the rain came down harder than before. She wondered if there would be a lightening storm and hoped that Michael would be careful.

A sharp knock startled her and she turned to the screen door, expecting to see Michael back early. She was startled yet again to see not her husband, but the young David standing at the door.

"Hi," he greeted with a small wave. Water dripped from wet clumps of blond hair to trickle down his face and neck. His shirt clung to his chest and his kakis stuck to his legs.

Part of her wanted to get the young man out of the rain, but she was still somewhat wary.

"David," she greeted, her tone showing her surprise. She stood from her chair and approached the door slowly, noting that it was unlocked. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

David gave an awkward smile, opened his mouth to answer, then spun away quickly to sneeze into his arm. "Sorry," he said with a sniff as he turned back. "I asked the librarian on duty where I could find you. She didn't know exactly, but she helped me find out. ...Sorry, I know this is awkward, but after everything... I just wanted- I just needed to talk to you."

Star watched him uncertainly. "So you walked out here in the rain?"

"Heh, honestly I might have done this another day if it had been raining when I left," he admitted as his hands dipped into his soaked pockets as he searched for something.

"It's been raining for over an hour," she told him though as she examined him she realized that he certainly looked like he'd been out there for a while.

"Yeah, I know. It took me longer to get here than I thought. I didn't bring my bike... Which I guess is good. I don't like to get the motor wet." His hands flew out of his pockets so he could catch another sneeze in his arm. When he recovered he looked back at her. "I know you don't like me, so you don't have to let me in... I just wanted to talk. ...And maybe ask for a tissue, if you've got one."

Star hesitated before inwardly scolding herself. This man had done nothing to her and she and Michael had been awful to him. Despite all that, or perhaps because of it, he'd walked all this way in the rain to talk. She was sure she knew about what and she really didn't want to talk about it, but the least she could do was get this kid out of the rain.

"Of course," she replied, opening the door.

David looked through the entryway, but hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on. It's pouring out there now."

As David stepped over the threshold, Star found herself holding her breath, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she let it out in a quiet sigh and closed the door. Hearing David sniff again, she stepped past him and headed for the door that led into her home.

"Just wait there, I'll get you some Kleenex."

"Thank you," came the ever polite reply.

A few moments later Star returned with a box of tissues and two big fluffy blue towels. She placed one towel on one of the porch chairs, put the box on the table before David and handed him the other towel as she motioned for him to take a seat.

"Don't get sick because of me, ok?" she replied after another 'thanks'.

David looked at her with an amused, but surprised expression, as if he hadn't expected hospitality nor concern from her. With a chuckle he rubbed the towel over his head and neck, then picked up a tissue.

"It takes more than a little rain to get me sick," he declared confidently. Then he blew his nose.

"Well good," Star replied through an amused laugh of her own. Star found his shy smile strange on the face she remembered as a killer's, yet it was disarming all the same.

Somehow the tension eased after that and the pair were able to sit and chat about old wives tales concerning what made one sick. Star even brought out tea to warm the young man up. Finally the chatter died down and they just sat quietly listening to the rain. Though she now felt more comfortable around David, she knew what he'd come to talk about. Not sure what to say, she could only wait nervously, trying to plan a response that wouldn't sound crazy. She glanced to David and noted how calm he seemed. The shyness he displayed earlier, appeared to have melted away and he sat back quite calm and cool as he stared off into the night. Despite his cropped hair and the fuzzy towel around his neck, she found that the more she looked at him, the more everything about him, even the aura that emanated from him reminded her of David. Her David.

And then he sat up, his shoulders drooping, his blue eyes glancing floor-ward awkwardly and the dominating presence of her David vanished leaving the young shy man in his wake. Star swallowed hard, knowing he was about to break the silence.

"Star... can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask," she replied, implying that he might not receive an answer.

David nodded, sipped his tea then asked, "Who was this guy 'David'? What did he do to you and Michael and that other guy to make you so scared?"

Star met the young man's gaze, searching him and wondering how far she should go.

"David... David was complicated," she answered truthfully. The young man waited patiently as she took a long swig from her mug to buy time to think. She would keep it vague, but truthful. "He was good to me for a while. He became almost family."

David listened quietly, eyes not watching her, but looking outside into the darkness. Star watched him a moment then turned away with a sigh.

"What happened?" David asked finally.

"He wanted me to become something I'm not," she replied.

There. Short, simple, and true without getting into the literally gory details. David and the rest of the Boys had been almost family for a time. Then she'd realized just how brutal they were, just how gruesome becoming a vampire was, and that to survive that way, would cost Star her soul. She couldn't do it. And when Michael had given her the opportunity, she'd escaped. But this David didn't need to know all that.

The scathing tone surprised Star and she turned to David sharply as he replied. "Is that _all_?"

For a moment she was silent, stunned by his impudence. How dare he?

"David wasn't what you wanted, so you betrayed him?"

The rain was coming down even harder now, the heavy droplets thundered down on the porch roof. Despite the deafening noise Star could hear the young man's quiet but chilling voice clearly. His before soft eyes had hardened, the rest of his expression was stoic. The woman's heartbeat quickened.

"I never said I betrayed-"

"You betrayed the Lost Boys. Let killers into our home. While we slept, Star!"

There was a rushing sound in her ears. She couldn't breathe. It was him.

"David," she gasped.

David turned slowly towards her, the crystal blue of his eyes turned yellow and his brow pushed forward, distorting his handsome features.

"Star," he greeted, his fangs visible behind his lips as he spoke. Suddenly he was on his feet, knocking the table that separated them aside, and stepping up close, but not touching her. Star remained frozen in her seat, staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

"You couldn't handle it-" David sneered.

"David, I-"

"You couldn't handle what we offered," David continued, heedless. "So you tried to kill us all."

The vampire leaned in close. She wanted to strike him, fight or even flee, but she couldn't move. And it was more than fear, she realized. He was keeping her there. David blew in her ear and she shivered as he spoke.

"Well, you didn't kill us all."

She sucked in her breath and then suddenly David was gone. Star paused, took another shuddering breath then looked around wildly. There was no sign of him. In fact there was no sign that he'd been here at all. The towels had vanished as had the tissues and the tea cups. The table he'd knocked over was righted and even Star herself was sitting in the same place she had been originally.

She stood up abruptly, looking for the water that had soaked the floor when he'd entered or the hot kettle she'd left on the stove, but found neither. She couldn't decide if that made her feel better or worse...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Then next chap or the chapter after will be the final chapter! Depends on how I want to separate it... ponders I told you it'd be short! Reviews are awesome and let me know you'd like to see the end.


	3. Chapter 3: One Way or the Other

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the wait. Real life has become hectic. There will be one more chapter after this, an epilogue, but you may have to wait a few weeks. I'm going somewhere w/ uncertain internet connections for the next several months, so we'll see how that goes. Cheers, guys! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**One Way or the Other**

David whistled as he parked his bike in the lot outside the library. He pulled off the helmet and wiped the black visor on the grass to dislodge the bugs that had kamikazed their way into his path. As he attached the helmet to the motorcycle he sensed eyes upon him.

Pretending not to notice, David finished locking up the bike, adjusted his backpack, then started for the library. Movement in his peripheral vision made him quicken his stride. Another movement and he had had enough. David spun around to face the danger to see Laddie and Michael standing almost right behind him. He gasped and dropped back into a fighting stance.

"Jesus, you scared the crap outta me. What the hell do want?"

"I don't know how you cheated the test, David-"

"What?"

"-But you can stop the act!" Michael exclaimed.

"It was your freakin' test! How could I cheat?!"

Out of the shadows, Star emerged. She looked sad.

"Why are you doing this, David?" she asked.

"Doing what?" the young man exclaimed in mounting discontent.

"I'm sorry it had to end the way it did," Star continued, trying to reason with him. "But you were out of control. I didn't know Max was pulling the strings, but it wasn't just that, was it. You Boys enjoyed what you were. I couldn't do it. None of us could."

David's breathing had quickened and his eyes were widening as something seemed to dawn on him. "Oh God..."

"David, why couldn't you just leave us alone? First you haunt my steps and now you enter my dreams to make them nightmares!" Star exclaimed.

"You killed him, didn't you! You killed that other David!"

"Drop it, David," Michael demanded, his voice booming.

"You're crazy. All of you! I should have called the cops the last time you harassed me."

Suddenly he turned and charged for the cement steps that led up to the library. Michael and Laddie gave chase while Star held back, visibly torn between David and his pursuers.

With a burst of speed, Michael closed the distance between him and David, tackling him around the waist. David went down with surprising ease. The blond yelped as he hit the ground hard and Michael felt doubt creep into his mind yet again. He pushed it aside. There was too much going on to be left to coincidence. Michael didn't understand what David got out of this masquerade, but it ended now.

Michael punched David hard across the face as Laddie came up beside him. Together they dragged the dazed David up against the tall windowless building outside the library. All around were signs declaring "Under Construction! Danger! Hard Hat Area!"

Debris littered the ground in the form of rusty bars, stacks of bricks, and torn down plasterboard. David glared at his two attackers through angry but frightened eyes.

"What do you want, huh?!" he demanded, his voice cracking. "You want me to admit I'm your David? Fine! I'm your David! I'm a vampire and I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused. I swear I'll never bother you again! Please, just let me go."

"Cut the crap. This frightened innocent act in not becoming," Michael said.

"You think I'm lying? I'm you're David, all right? Isn't that what you want?"

A silence grew between them as both sides appraised each other. Michael looked away first when he noted Star's delayed approach. Using the distraction, David broke himself free of their hold and started away. He didn't get far before Michael grabbed at him, Laddie close behind. David twisted free of Michael's hold and grabbed up a two foot metal pole and swung it wildly at Michael. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Michael thought he saw David smile at them. The sight only kindled his angry spark and as he dodged another swing from David, he lifted up a pole of his own to block. Then swung hard making David go on the defensive. His arrogant smile gone now as if it had never been and he shouted, his voice angry but unsteady. Michael hardly noticed, his mind felt fogged, unclear.

"I bet there never even was a real David! I thought first maybe it was just a strange coincidence," David paused to swing hard at Michael, then Laddie who had tried to sneak up from the side. Star had picked up a pole of her own, but remained where she was, eyes cold as David continued. "I thought that maybe there had been some David who'd been pretty nasty. Someone who hurt you."

Michael stepped closer and David stepped back.

"But I passed your test. Passed it! And now you claim I cheated? You're making it all up. You need psychological help!"

Michael heard the words, but they seemed far away. Anger drove him now and fear for his family and friends. Laddie on the other hand, paused, still watching David, but seeming to have lost the will to pursue.

"Maybe you've done this to others," David continued. "Maybe you killed some other innocent guy 'cause you're all freaking nuts!"

"We don't believe you, David," Star declared. "I've seen how you like to manipulate people. How you like to play with their minds."

David shook his head in disbelief. And Michael lunged forward again with the intention of taking him down so that they could move their conversation to a more private arena. David tried to swing at him, but Michael got inside his range too quickly. He swung a fist at David who moved to the side, making it a glancing blow rather than a full on strike. It was enough to trip him up, however, and David stumbled back. His heal hit a stack of bricks and he lost his balance. Michael, Laddie, and Star watched as David, wide-eyed, fell backwards through the caution tape, and right into one of the jagged posts left out dangerously in the open.

Michael saw what was going to happen and moved forward instinctively to catch him, but it was too late. With an eerily familiar scream, David fell back into the spear-like post. The sharp end pierced right through his midsection, just beneath the ribs, emerging from his front covered in blood. The young man's weight toppled the post over and David sank to his knees, staring in shock at the blood through distant eyes. His strength fading, he began to fall forward. Somehow, Star was suddenly at his side, catching him in gentle arms.

Blood trickled from his mouth as he looked up at her, an expression of sorrow on his face even as one of dread crossed hers. The boy in her arms was not shaking off the injury. He wasn't getting up and laughing cruelly at how they'd finally fallen for his sadistic joke. Michael stood, rooted in place, his mind suddenly clear as the reality of what just happened sank in. Laddie moved to David's other side as the blond gurgled soundlessly, grasping futilely at the object in his gut. Laddie pressed two fingers to David's neck and his eyes widened even as David's own rolled back. The blond sagged in Star's grip with a sigh and Laddie remained still.

"What?" Michael demanded, his voice cracking.

Laddie looked from Michael to Star. "He had a pulse, but now... it's gone. He wasn't a vampire."

"Oh God," Star whispered, gripping David's body more tightly as Laddie continued.

"He was telling the truth... And we killed him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

A/N:One last chapter coming up! Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Epilogue

AN: Thank you everyone for your interest! Sorry for the long delay. Finding a placing with internet access during the time I have free is surprisingly difficult.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epilogue**

Laddie, Michael, and Star stood in three separate cells. The metal bars were dusty but Star leaned on them anyway. How could this have happened? She'd been so sure. So very sure.

Too sure and uncharacteristically unwilling to consider the possibility that the young man had been telling the truth...

She ran her fingers through her long hair wearily. After the young man had fallen limp in her arms, she'd tried to resuscitate him to no avail. Someone else had seen the brawl, however, and called the police. Now she, Laddie and Michael were being held for questioning and would probably be charged with murder. In the cell to her right, furthest from the door, Laddie sat quietly, staring off into the distance. On her left was Michael's cell. He was pacing, his expression showing that he too was lost in thought. The three of them had been absolutely positive that this David had been their David despite the fact that Michael had killed him 20 years earlier. It hadn't mattered that the young man had passed the test of holy water. Normally, Star knew better than to jump to emotional conclusions. She was smarter than that. They all were. But this time... Star gripped the bars before her angrily.

"Why didn't we test him harder?" she asked sadly. Michael ceased his pacing and came to a stop near the bars that separated them, shaking his head.

It had felt like she'd been in a dream, or she'd been drugged, or hypnotized. They should have forced the young David to let them feel for a pulse earlier, or put a mirror in front of him. Why hadn't they thought of that?

"I don't know."

"He passed the test, Michael, but that wasn't good enough. Just because I had that stupid dream."

"Shh." Michael reached his arms through the bars, and wrapped her in a calming embrace.

"It didn't feel like a dream," Star replied, just above a whisper. "It didn't."

Star faded off when a low chuckle interrupted her thoughts. She and Michael looked up in surprise to see that the source of the sound... was Laddie.

"What could possibly be funny in a time like this?" Michael questioned in aggravation.

Laddie shook his head, in unexpected mirth.

"You people," Laddie laughed. "You're pathetic."

Michael and Star were speechless. The pair of them stared, expressions somewhere between furious glares and a stupefied wonder at their friend's strange turn.

"You've been so... out of character lately. Don't you think? At least when it came to your responses to David. And you never thought to ask why."

Again Star was speechless, but Michael managed a hoarse "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying either you were easier than I thought. Or maybe I'm just better than I thought. Either way it's a point in my favor, right?"

"What did you do?" Michael snarled. Laddie smirked.

"Laddie, please. Why are you talking like this?" Star begged.

With an angry snarl, the younger man suddenly stood at the bars separating him from Star's cell.

"You don't know?"

Star swallowed hard, remaining closer to Michael's cell, and shook her head slowly.

"I've been thinking about it for some time now. It's been like a festering wound. Getting worse and worse because I haven't been able to treat it." Laddie's bowed head tipped up so that he looked Star right in the eyes. "You stole everything from me. I was happy! They were my brothers and you murdered them all!"

Star couldn't contain her disbelief. "What are you talking about?! David, Paul, and the others?!"

Laddie snarled, his face contorting into a frightening frown. Behind her, Michael gripped the bars until his knuckles turned white. "I can't believe this. You were just as scared of them as I was. As we all were!"

"Of course I was scared. I didn't understand what I was becoming. And you made them so angry. You made such a big deal out of all of it-"

"Laddie-"

"But you went too far. You killed my brothers. You destroyed my life. The both of you! And now I've destroyed your lives. First degree murder." Laddie made a tsking sound. "You've become what you hated and now you'll pay for it. You may have thought you killed the whole gang, but you didn't kill us all."

Star's mind was swimming, the pieces slowly and stubbornly falling into place. "My dream?" she asked huskily.

Laddie gave the smallest of nods. "That was me. I needed to give you another push. Something to make you doubt what that holiest of water wasn't telling you."

"You did _what_?" Michael exclaimed.

"I went into her dreams and created a nightmare that would produce feelings of sincere doubt. I'm also the reason you haven't been thinking clearly." Laddie tapped his temple with a smirk.

Star was shaking her head again. She couldn't believe what he was implying. Laddie didn't really feel like this. It was another trick. But by who? And how? The only way that someone could do the things Laddie was implying he could do was if they were one of _them_.

"But I've seen you in the sunlight. I've seen your reflection!" Star exclaimed.

Laddie smiled cruelly. "It's amazing the powers a half vampire has, when he actually tries to use them. Like this one."

Laddie looked to the lock and to the shock of Star and Michael, there was a click and with a swift thrust of his foot, Laddie kicked open the door.

"Oh God-" Michael began.

"God can't help you now," Laddie growled as he stepped out of his cell and came to stand before theirs'.

"Guard!" Michael shouted as their former friend stepped just a little closer.

"They can't hear you, Michael. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. It's far more fitting that you live so that you can experience the guilt of killing an innocent. You'll have plenty of time to think about it in prison once you've been framed for the murder of these officers as well."

"Laddie, I... can't believe this!" Star cried, on the verge of tears. "You were like a little brother to me."

"And you were like a sister, a caretaker," Laddie said, touching the bars of her cell, his tone now filled with what passed for sadness. "But you were the one who betrayed me."

"Who turned you?" Michael shouted, still holding Star by the arm. "Whoever it is is messing with your head!"

Laddie shook his head, brown eyes sparkling despite the dim light of the jail. "I am the one who sought out a vampire to change me. And once I've exacted my vengeance, I will complete my transformation and become what I was meant to be."

"What about that kid? That other David?" Star exclaimed.

"He was an excellent find, wasn't he?" Laddie chuckled and took a few pacing steps between Michael and Star's cells. "He looked just enough like our David to convince you. And that he too was called David? Surely that was a sign for my cause."

"You killed an innocent human being for this insane game!" Michael exclaimed. Despite his volume, Star could hear his pain at Laddie's betrayal.

"I killed no one. That was you, Michael."

Star stared blankly. She felt numb. Laddie moved slowly towards the door that led into the main part of the police station.

"And now, to add a few more counts to your record. By the time I'm done with these fine officers, the survivors will believe it was you that attacked them." Laddie laughed maliciously. "And then you'll never be able to go back to the quiet little life you didn't deserve."

Star and Michael stood motionless until Laddie stepped swiftly beyond the boundary of the prison cells, closing the door behind him. Star was quiet for several seconds. Then suddenly she ran to the bars, gripping them tightly, and called out for her friend.

"Laddie!"

Her call was met by the sound of a scream. One of the officers had been attacked.

"Laddie!!"

More disturbing sounds emerged through the door and after what seemed like hours, they diminished into utter silence. Michael and Star waited tensely, the sound of their own hoarse breathing and their pounding hearts becoming too loud to bear. And then, without warning, their cell doors unlocked. Star's breathing was coming in shuddering gasps.

"Michael, what do we do?" she questioned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He stood on the hillside above the police station breathing in the nighttime air. It had been the perfect plan really. Worked like a charm. He'd been surprised how little it had taken to push Star and Michael over the edge. Then again, the Lost Boys had tried to kill them in the past. Seeing a 'living' member of the pack would make the sane person one nervous and though they'd reacted just the way he'd hoped, he knew they'd believe they'd crossed a line. Maybe they had. Lines weren't something he paid much attention to anymore.

Again the looks on the pairs' faces as they'd seen what they'd done flashed through Laddie's mind and he couldn't help but give a small smile. It wasn't sadistic or malevolent, simply satisfied and just a little excited.

"You seem happy."

Laddie hardly turned to the voice that had come from his side as he responded. "It all went according to plan."

"It did indeed." The voice paused and gave a pained grunt.

Now Laddie did look and he gave just a small laugh. "How are you doing?"

The blood stain on the white shirt was still clearly visible beneath the black leather coat. Fingers touched the hole in the shirt and though the wound had long healed, it was obvious by the wince that it was still sensitive. David, alive and well looked up at his apprentice with a tilted brow.

"I just had a metal pole stabbed through my gut, how do you think I'm doing?" the vampire asked.

"So... pretty good then?"

David chuckled, his expression becoming amused. "Pretty damn good. I should win an Oscar."

Laddie chuckled darkly. The vampire ran a hand through his short blond hair as he stepped up next to Laddie and the pair looked down on the precinct. In the distance, police lights were flashing and the sound of squad cars could be heard. The reinforcements were coming. David shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, now looking serious.

"Whether Michael and Star choose to stay and try to explain what happened or if they try to run, they'll be suspects. There were at least two witnesses that saw our little scuffle outside the library, before we moved out of sight. Though they didn't see my untimely demise, it's enough for even more suspicion. The police will wonder about your escape and how much a part you played in all of this, but the law will make Star and Michael's lives a living hell for a long, long time," David replied.

Laddie shook his head, his eyes dark and cold. "I don't care about any of that. The guilt they'll feel over killing another human being is what I want. The guilt that they had the ability to turn into what they'd tried so hard not to become..."

David glanced over at the half vampire with a smirk. He had found Laddie many months ago, this very plan 80 percent formed in his mind. The young man had accepted it all and taken it upon himself to help meld it to fit their needs. He'd wanted proper vengeance more and longer than Laddie, but he'd been surprised how little it had taken to build upon Laddie's need for revenge. The boy had been part of their warped little pack after all, and bonds like that are important to a child. And it had come in handy.

Without Laddie's help, faking the holy water would have been much more difficult as would convincing Star and Michael that they had killed him. Then, once Laddie and the other two had been arrested, he'd been the one to help Laddie. No half-vampire had the power of telekinesis. David wasn't even sure a full vampire could acquire such a gift. Instead, David had stolen into the security room, watched the little scene play out from the cameras, and opened the doors electronically at the appropriate time.

"What will the police think when they find that the body disappeared?" Laddie asked.

"I told you," David replied. "I'd take care of it."

"How?"

The vampire sighed, but didn't bother to glance at his companion. "I replaced myself with another. Same wounds, same look and build, give or take. The coroner had seen me already of course, so she had to disappear."

"Heh. The police will have an interesting mystery to solve," Laddie replied. "Even if Star and Michael do somehow get in to see the body and find it isn't you, they'll simply believe that it was something I'd done. Playing with their minds."

David nodded slowly, a predatory look in his eyes. The police sirens were very close now. With a smirk, he clapped his apprentice on the shoulder.

"Come, we should go. We've still got work to do."

Laddie nodded, following the elder vampire with a devilish look in his eyes. "Sam and the Frog brothers won't know what hit them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Thanks for your support! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
